


Daisy

by Renaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dark Louis, Gangbang, Innocent Harry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaa/pseuds/Renaa
Summary: Louis找上Harry不是为了勒索。





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> 反派角色Louis，介意的请不要继续向下看。

多的是他没得选择的事情。他的母亲总是埋怨为什么他这么愚笨，永远无法开窍，是个让人无法指望的孩子，但是成为一个聪慧的孩子从来不是一个可选项，至少对Harry来说不是。他从前在心里仔细想过，自己确实就是一个不那么聪明的人，生活也并不会受到什么影响，如果有一些事情非得是聪明人才能做的，那么也许也存在一些事情只有像他这样没那么聪明的家伙才能胜任。

Harry避免对自己使用贬义词，他不喜欢那些具有攻击性的词语。同时他也不喜欢具有攻击性的任何人事物，因为他知道自己不善于对抗这类力量，于是他选择规避此类事物。

但是有些时候他们就是会追上来。

他缩在墙角，紧闭眼睛将头贴在裂纹的水泥砖上。他已经说过“我不认识你们”、“我没有钱”以及“很抱歉”，也许更聪明的家伙能想出脱身的法子，但正如前面再三重复过的，Harry不是那种聪明的孩子。不那么聪明的孩子指望不了自己，他们只能指望他人的慈悲。这又需要一点点的运气，取决于当时的环境，对方的心情，那天的天气——Harry呜咽着弯下腰捂住肚子，为首的那个男孩刚刚给了他一拳。

“你不是那个家伙的婊子吗？”Louis问，他仔细捏起Harry的下巴，指头陷进男孩脸颊的肉里，像掂量一条市集的活鱼一样拎起他的脑袋。Harry哭得很凶，他因为害怕而努力睁大着眼睛，不断眨巴眼睛好让泪水顺着他的睫毛落下去，“我不知道，”他抽泣着，“我不知道你在说什么。”

更高一点的另一个家伙笑了，“他说的是Alex，小娘们。”

“他可能记不得是哪个Alex了。”

“闭嘴，William。”Louis说，他的手松开Harry的下巴，掌心抚摸他的侧脸，手指探进Harry卷曲的褐发，于两指之间夹住了男孩的耳朵向外拉扯，“他一向出手很大方，你听得明白我在说什么吗？”他手上的力气突然加重了数倍，抓住那些松软的卷发将男孩扯向自己， Louis不得不承认自己享受男孩颤抖着靠近他祈求少受几分痛楚的神情。这样才对，他心想，这样才能连本带利地换上Alex欠他的东西。那个混蛋少爷以为随便操了Louis的女友还不用付出任何代价，他起码也要让Alex尝过领地受侵犯的滋味。

Harry怕极了再次被打，他很怕疼，不是一个勇敢的孩子：“没有，他没有给我钱。”

“没有钱，我听明白了，”Louis回头对那群小喽啰宣布道，“今天没有钱了。”他的声音绝对算不上失望，毕竟他也不是冲着几张纸币特意过来。Louis松开Harry的头发，怜悯地把他额前厚重的刘海顺在一起，那个男孩乖巧地低着头，泪水挂在睫毛上，因为长久的哭泣塞住了他的鼻子，Harry微微张着嘴，看上去像是撒娇那样撅着。他不敢去违抗Louis的摆弄，但心里又怕得不行。他让这群人跑空了，但他的确是没有钱，也不可能凭空生出钱来，那这要怎么办呢……他猜今天这事就只能这么结束了。

但下一秒他被直接拎起来按在了墙上，他都不知道自己是什么时候被翻过来的。他的鼻梁险些直接撞在水泥上，身后压制他的人绝不止一个；他知道有一个人掐住了他的后颈，可能是同一个人将他的双手钳制在头顶上，另两个人从侧面控制了他的上半身，保证他以一种屈辱的姿态上半身完整地紧紧压在水泥砖墙，下半身因此屈辱地呈现出弯曲的跪姿。

气流喷在他的耳后，是那个为首的混混，“所以你不仅是Alex的婊子，你还是免费的。你是什么，一个志愿者吗？”他的嗓音很沙哑的同时又很尖利，衬出他话语的刻薄，“光是吸他的鸡巴够你喂饱自己吗？”

“不……请不要……”

“不够？我猜也是。”Louis吐了句不堪入耳的脏话，他的手按在Harry宽松肥大的运动裤上，隔着那深色的麻袋揉捏他因为情绪而绷紧的臀瓣。这个男孩处处透露着穷酸，裤子有着很明显的修修补补的针脚。他的上半身是一件耷拉得不像样子的兜帽衫，清洗得都快褪去了原本的紫色。Louis手掌按住Harry晃动的脑袋，把它当做一颗没有生命的头颅，用他的鼻子去嗅Harry卷发下裸露的皮肤，由后脑勺至下，随着他肩膀的挣扎而隐约摇曳的白嫩的带着绒毛的肌肤。

他闻起来他妈的就像一个草莓芝士蛋糕味的婊子。一个满含砂糖与奶油香气的小荡妇，被一堆褪色的棉质旧布料裹着掩藏起来，现在被他给找到了。

Louis可以想见Alex的愤怒，他本来只以为是小小地给他点厉害看看。他甚至忍不住自己上扬的嘴角，想象着挫败暴躁的Alex，手从那松垮的裤腰带里伸了进去。

他在Harry惨叫的同一秒手里花了力气，像掐死一只雏鸟一样把男孩的痛苦扼杀在虎口。Louis从没摸过其它男性的生殖器，他又不是同性恋，没有必要没事就捏着别人的阴茎不放手。但是现在在他手里凄楚地弹动着的是Harry的阴茎，他看不见它的模样，只能靠手掌里的触感去体会它的轮廓。它的尺寸稍稍让他有些嫉妒，因为惊吓和过度刺激而垂软的性器也拥有体面的直径，他用无名指的指尖去够它的顶端，想看看它是不是和它的主人一样只会没用地垂泪，并没能一次成功。

突如其来的愤怒瞬间席卷了他。

Louis听到自己气急败坏地命令他的小弟把这个家伙的裤子给扒下来。他们立马照办了，执行效率也很高，那团烂布很快在男孩的小腿肚子下堆成了一团。他背对着他们，一只胳膊抬起来擦拭脸庞上的泪水，另一只手难堪地遮掩住身前的性器。就像一个正宗的囚犯那样，只不过过于幼小又过于干净了，Harry像是被刚刚洗刷过的某种尚未度过幼年期的小动物，他站在那里，等着他们放来的枪子儿或者高压水枪。

高压水枪也许会是个好主意，Louis突然想，那两块棉花糖似的屁股会被水压打得像抖动的牛奶布丁那样妙。可惜的是他手下的这几个废物没有带来高压水枪，他只能花点力气靠自己动手。

空气里响亮的一记肉体拍击声。男孩狼狈地朝墙根的方向闪躲，他不是第一次挨打，但是第一次有人用这种玩弄胜过霸凌的态度对待他的肉体。他应付不来Louis让人捉摸不透的动作，贴着粗糙的水泥砖墙越缩越小，好像他真的能缩进一个小洞里不用出来了一样。不过可惜的是他终究是一个人类，一个容易被发现更容易被控制的，不懂得自保的幼小的哺乳动物。那两个剥他裤子的家伙不用招呼地过来一人一手钳住了他的上臂，一路把控制的权力扩展到了他的腋下，像架起一只春天的野兔一样把他提起来。他那松垮的上衣被扯得皱起，堪堪遮住他柔软微微鼓起的肚皮，然后是他的下半身。

完整地，裸露在外面，沾不到一丁点儿地面的下半身。

Louis蹲了下来。他打量着那根他刚刚未能一次成功丈量的性器官，它怯生生的，就和他主人绯红的脸颊一样，但是皮肤更皱更粘一点，没什么骨气地包在茎身外面，敷衍的样子就和Harry身上穿的那些破烂衣服一样。他认真思考为什么他的这里可以颜色这么浅，就像被洗得也一起褪色了，只剩下前端还有点病态的嫣红。Louis想起事情来就犯了多动症，手里无法安分，非得抓着什么做一些小动作，他放过了那根被他折磨过的柱身，来到了藏在后头以为能幸免于难的那袋小东西。

Harry因为他的指头而夹紧了腿，他这副样子活像那些性爱录像带里被刺激了阴蒂的女人，浑身没有了骨头，夹着两条白皙笔直富有肉感的大腿呜呜咽咽着和被抽了筋似的。“有这么爽吗？”他问。

“没有，”Harry用力吸了吸鼻涕，他还被那两个家伙夹着，和挂在秋千上下不来的孩子一样，“我只是……我很害怕。”他迟疑着，“你要做什么？”

Louis收回手，他想了想，头脑里并没多出什么有意思的灵感，于是他掩饰性地抓了抓自己的上唇：“我想我们可以友好些。”

Harry仔细在脑子里回忆了一圈，认为友好总是字典里的意思，于是微微放松双腿互相磨蹭以消除腿间那股热涨酥麻的身体记忆，“好吧。”他说。

“所以我想我们可以按照这个来办，”Louis说，他先指了指自己，“首先是我来操你。”

男孩瞪着他的绿眼睛，他想说话的，Louis看得出。只不过震惊与恐惧塞住了他的咽喉。但这和他又有什么关系呢，他不过是为自己讨回一点公平罢了。他的手分别指了指Harry的两侧，“然后他们可以接着操你了。”

他从地上站起来，拍了拍手上的灰，用指腹摩挲着男孩下巴那里嫩得和果冻似的皮肤。在那之上他的视线触及到他桃红的嘴唇，到底是什么样的男孩才能天生有两瓣这种颜色和形状的嘴唇呢，如果时间充裕的话他一定会先让这两瓣嘴唇含着他舔得湿透了，然后他再从一个洞进入另一个洞，把他的纯洁与傻气给彻底地抹上脏污。

Louis是在这个时候意识到Alex已经抢先他一步这个事实的。刚才他过分沉迷其中，险些已经忘了这个纯情模样的白乎乎小甜点原来已经被Alex叉走了樱桃。忍不住用力捏住了Harry的下巴，男孩竟然连下巴都是有肉的，捏在手里丝毫觉不出硬朗的轮廓，真的同捏一只小猫或者小兔的脑袋无大差别，“怎么了，有三根鸡巴等着你，惊喜得说不出话来了？”

Harry堆在头顶的卷发因为他的幅度耷拉下来几缕，中和掉一些他愚蠢的气质，他的头发丝不很黑，在日光下显出棕色，衬得他饱满欲滴的嘴唇更加色情，可幸亏了他翕动着阻止鼻涕留下的鼻孔，丝毫不显得女气。

在打量他带着珠光色泽的五官的同时，Louis已经将自己的阴茎握在手里撸动起来了。他们今天没一个人有记得带避孕套，也没有人准备用这种碍事的玩意，他们就默认这个纯情可人的男孩能够自求多福地多分泌点肠液出来，好让他自己少吃点苦以外，让他们寻乐子更方便些。

他们甚至也不会负责祈祷的，Louis把他干燥的手指插进去的时候丝毫不曾有想到过上帝。硬生生地破开紧致干涩的肠道有一种诡异的快感，就像未烤熟的肉，滴着血腥的同时又让人难以克制住其中象征性地茹毛饮血的快感。Harry的挣扎就像在那块半生不熟的肉排上撒的胡椒，他的泪水被炙火烤干了化为脸颊上的盐渍，在Louis粗鲁的扩张之后生硬贯穿他的时候终于无法避免地被粗糙的砖墙蹭出了血花。他的浑身哪里都疼，顾不上思考哪一块疼痛归属于哪一个部位，以至于Louis射精的时候他只很模糊地感受到一股凉意。

下一个人又过来了。他早就准备好了，因此没给Harry留下哪怕两秒的中场休息。从某种意义说来，这也是一种慈悲，被上一个暴徒灌满了精液的甬道紧接着接纳下一位省去了自我修复后又被再次折磨的痛苦过程。

Harry迷迷糊糊地想其实自己有时候也不是那么不行，他起码有一颗乐观的心。

如果Alex知道这样的想法，估计是要揍他的。

因为Alex的缘故，他的牙齿和嘴唇出现了一刹那的不和谐，刮疼了嘴里那根性器的主人，头顶上不轻不重地挨了一巴掌。

照理说这样的一巴掌是完全不至于打疼他的，但是因为他想到了Alex，原本已经强行麻木的情绪又再度被撕裂开来，像一阵狂风把那些好不容易降落在地的棉絮又全部都裹扎起来漫天飞舞。而他自己的心就像被烧得通红的金属一样，从他冰窟般的身体里融开一条路，不断不断地下坠着，直到沉没进黑色的冰湖。

在彻底看不见冰窟外的光线前，Harry听见湖面上有人在喊他的名字。

他只是现在无法控制住自己的下坠。


End file.
